


The wild Centaurs of the West

by Black_Dragon_RDR2



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Dutch, Bottom!Hosea, Centaurs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Pain, Smut, Top!Hosea, bottom!Arthur, top!arthur, top!dutch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dragon_RDR2/pseuds/Black_Dragon_RDR2
Summary: A red dead redemption 2 fanfiction where everybody is a Centaur. Enjoy :) its mostly in Arthur's POV.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	The wild Centaurs of the West

It's a beautiful sunny day in Horseshoe Overlook. I grab a coffee and then I sit my horse ass down at the campfire. The birds are singing, and the camp slowly wake up. Hosea sit down next to me. 

,,Morning Arthur." The older centaur great. 

,,Good mornin' Hosea." I smile.

Then I take a sip of the warm coffee in my hands. Hosea grab a coffee too. It's so peaceful here. I never thought that it get peaceful again. But luckily Dutch let Micah hang in Strawberry. Luckily I didn't needed to go and bring him back. Luckily, he realized that Micah is a betraying rat. He was ugly and useless anyway. With the ugly horsebody of a scrawny nag. Dutch is himself again, and everybody, specially me is grateful for that. I still have a bit headache from the wild night in the saloon with Lenny yesterday. We said one drink. One goddamn drink. And then we misserably failed. But luckily Dutch didn't rip our heads of.

Damn I was even so drunk, that I hit the doorframe with my head, because I missed the doors by a few centimeters. At that point I'm lucky I'm no human. Or else something would've hurt pretty bad between my legs. The Doors, door frames, buildings and hotel rooms are specially made for us centaurs. They were build by centaurs after all. But I think they forgot the bigger centaurs a bit. I have a huge black shire horsebody. And the width of the doors aren't a problem at all. But sometimes the height of them are a bit to low. But on the other hand, I can't complain. I have a strong horsebody. Wich is big-no-huge too. Lot of muscle and strength. I read a book about humans once. But I never saw one. We all are centaurs. Not only our gang, but all other citizens of America are too. So that's why we don't hold actual horses. Not normaly. But some hold them. And let them do the field work or pull the wagons.

But I somehow understand. Not everybody has such a big and strong horsebody like mine, wich could pull a wagon or a field machine easily like I could. The O'Driscoll's are still a big problem. And those agents too. But luckily the rat is gone, and we have one problem less. Suddenly Sean join us.

,,Hey Hosea. Is it true that somewhere exist humans, or that they still live somewhere?" The red Irish-Draught Horse ask.

,,I dunno son. That's one book I can't really thrust. Maybe because I know nothing about humans." Hosea answer.

Hosea has a silver Turkoman horsebody with black legs, and a bit black in his fur. Suddenly I hear someone coming closer.

,,Hey Arthur. Can you take Charles with you and scout out a new camp in Dewberry Creek with him?" The albino Arabian ask.

,,Sure Dutch." I sigh.

,,Thank you son."

And with that he dissappear. I get up, and place the mug at Pearson's wagon too the dirty dishes. Then I walk towards Charles, who sit at the scout fire.

,,Hey Charles we should scout out a new camp. At Dewberry Creek." I greet him.

,,Sure."

And with that we're on our way. It turns out that this isn't a good place for camp. We met some Germans. And now we need to save their husband and father. We end up at a camp near the water. There we shoot everyone dead who is attacking us. Then I bent down to cut the Centaur free.

,,You bring him back, I'll get the others to set camp here." And with that words, Charles is gone.

,,C'mon follow me. I bring you back to your family." I say.

He get up, and we start to trott towards the location his family is. 

,,Was machen wir jetzt? Also soll ich mitkommen." The German man speak. 

But I don't understand a word. 

,,Wo bringen Sie mich hin?" He ask after a while.

,,What the hell did you do too those fellers?" I ask then.

,,Wie bitte?"

,,Those man back there. Why did they take you." I say.

,,Geld. Money." He answer.

Luckily he translated it right after. I can't speak German. Hell I can't even speak English verry good. My mothertounge is Welsh. But I have no one to talk to in that language. Sadly.

,,Meiner Familie gehört eine goldmine. Sie wollen Lösegeld erpressen." He explain.

But nope. Still don't understand him.

,,How did someone even come up with those words?" I say desperate.

,,Sie bringen mich zu meiner Familie?"

But as long as he follow me, I don't really need to understand what he's saying.

,,Vielen Dank. Wie haben sie sie gefunden?" He ask then.

,,Look im dotty friend, but I can barely speak English." I sigh. 

And then, luckily, it's quiet until we meet his family. They happily huge each other. I can't hide a small smile. Then the woman say something I can't quiet catch to me. Again in German. I just nod, even though I don't really understand it. But she probably just thank me. 

,,Go on now. This place ain't save. 

As they don't move. I say it again. But a bit louder, and step a step forward.

,,Get out of here!" They flinch.

,,Ja ja alles klar."

,,Vamos!"

The man and I say at the same time.

The man get to the wagon the two smaller kid centaurs are on, and search something.

,,Ich habe etwas für sie. Einen Moment. Ähh." He say.

Then he come to me, and hand me a gold bar.

,,Vielen Dank. Thank you." He say.

I look confused at the gold in my hands. I can't belive it. Then they Trott away. With their wagon and horse. I put the gold in my satchel, and then I get back to Clements Point. There I lay down in the shadow of a tree, and wait for the others, after I cleaned everything. This seems to be a beautiful camp for now.


End file.
